shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Kojirō Shinomiya/Gallery
}} Manga= Kojiro Shinomiya.png|Kojirō Shinomiya Kojirō Shinomiya_mugshot.png|Kojirō Shinomiya mugshot Kojiro Shinomiya_young_mugshot.png|Young Kojirō Shinomiya mugshot Shinomiya and his mother.png|Kojirō as a child, being embraced by his mother. (Chapter 26) Young Kojirō visits French restaurant.png|Kojirō visits a French restaurant with his parents. (Chapter 113) Young Shinomiya scores an A+.png|Kojirō scores a perfect A+ in class. (Extra) Young Shinomiya at Mizuhara's house.png|A young Kojirō shows up at Fuyumi Mizuhara's house to cook. (Extra) Shinomiya wins the medal.png|Kojirō receives the prestigious Pluspol Medal. (Chapter 26) Totsuki Alumni 10.png|Kojirō and his fellow alumni arrive in the Tōtsuki Resort's Main Hall. (Chapter 15) Alumni explaining the training camp.png|Kojirō listens as the alumni explain the rules of the training camp. (Chapter 15) Shinomiya fires Megumi.png|Megumi Tadokoro is expelled by Kojirō. (Chapter 20) Kojiro firing Megumi.png|Kojirō explains his reasons on why Megumi is expelled. (Chapter 21) Soma tempts Shinomiya.png|Sōma Yukihira disagrees with his decision and challenges Kojirō to a Shokugeki. (Chapter 21) Shinomiya wins the Shokugeki.png|Kojirō defeats Megumi and Sōma. (Chapter 25) Dōjima demands Shinomiya to try Megumi's dish.png|Gin Dōjima orders Kojirō to taste Megumi's 'Rainbow Terrine. (Chapter 26) Kojirō's stagnation.png|Kojirō is told by Gin that he is stagnating. (Chapter 26) Shinomiya acknowledges Megumi as a cook.png|Kojirō approves of the dish and credits Megumi at last. (Chapter 27) The alumni cooking for the passed students.png|Kojirō and the other alumni serving their dish for the students who passed. (Chapter 33) Shinomiya preparing to go back to France.png|Kojirō prepares to leave for France. (Chapter 34) Shinomiya new goal.png|Kojirō aiming for three stars. (Chapter 34) Shinomiya talking to Dojima.png|Kojirō talking to Gin. (Chapter 84) Shinomiya opens a second restaurant.png|Kojirō opens a second restaurant in Tokyo. (Chapter 109) Shinomiya cooking Quiche.png|Kojirō cooking for his kitchen staff. (Chapter 110) Kitchen of Shino's Tokyo.png|Kojirō in the kitchen of Shino's Tokyo during the first day of its trial period. (Chapter 111) Kojirō teaching Sōma.png|Kojirō teaching Sōma. (Chapter 115) Chapter 26.png|Chapter 26 cover Chapter 110.png|Chapter 110 cover Chapter 112.jpg|Chapter 112 cover Chapter 114.jpg|Chapter 114 cover Chapter_121.png|Chapter 121 cover |-| Anime= Kojiro Shinomiya (anime).png|Kojirō Shinomiya Shinomiya wins the medal (anime).png|Kojirō receives the prestigious Pluspol Medal. (Episode 12) Alumni explaining the training camp (anime).png|Kojirō lined up with the rest of the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni. (Episode 8) Kojiro_starts_the_assignment.png|Kojirō Shinomiya starts his assignment. (Episode 10) Shinomiya fires Megumi (anime).png|Kōjiro fires Megumi. (Episode 10) Sōma tempts Shinomiya (anime).png|Kōjiro hears Sōma's declaration of Shokugeki. (Episode 10) Hinako annoying Kojirō.png|Kojirō gets teased by Hinako. (Episode 11) Kojirō holding a knife.png|Kojirō holding a knife. (Episode 11) Donato drags Hinako.png|Kojirō tells Donato to get Hinako away from him. (Episode 11) Kojirō chops Hinako's head.gif|Kojirō hand-chops Hinako's head. (Episode 11) Legumes Magician.gif|Kojirō, the Legumes Magician. (Episode 11) Crying Kojirō.png|A crying Kojirō. (Episode 11) Kojirō's stagnation (anime).png|Kojirō hears Gin's statement. (Episode 12) Dōjima demands Shinomiya to try Megumi's dish (anime).png|Kojirō is asked by Gin to try the dish. (Episode 12) Spice Episode 12 - Kojirō.png|Kojirō in Spice (Episode 12) |-| L'étoile= Shinomiya in Paris.png|Kojirō goes to the market in Paris. (Chapter 1) Kojirō meets Grâce.png|Kojirō bumps into Grâce. (Chapter 1) Shinomiya talking to Grâce.png|Kojirō talking to Grâce. (Chapter 1) Kojirō hit by tomato.png|Kojirō hit by tomato. (Chapter 1) L'étoile_Chapter_1.jpg|Chapter 1 cover L'étoile Chapter 2.png|Chapter 2 cover L'étoile Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 cover |-| Others= A_la_carte_novel.png|Kojirō in the cover of the light novel. Kojiro_ALC3_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ III Twitter icon Anime poster.jpg|Anime promotion poster Kojirō_Sōsenkyo_wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Category:Gallery